navycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Build : Aircraft
Description Aircraft and Helicopters are two most common Minecraft Flying vehicles found on a navycraft server. Aircraft are fast moving fixed wing vehicles used move quickly through the air to either a destination to attack or personal transport. Cargo also can be relayed via Aircraft however landing such vehicle is extremely difficult. How it Works To built aircraft, you need know how it works. While this article How To: Drive Vehicles goes over the basics of flying, this article will briefly touch what has been written.Aircraft use a Vehicle Control Sign called "Aircraft", which gives pilot the ability control, direction, speed. Player using the vehicle must remain with the Vehicle sign while it is in flight. Should player briefly leave the controls, Gold Sword, which controls vehicle will disappear and it will begin to descend (go down) at measured rate. While it's not fatal to walk away for brief time to ready weapons for bombing for example. There is a risk of a violent crash which will end up destroying the vehicle and killing the players aboard. Aircraft are powered by special Engine Signs, which have special designation on the third line of "Airplane (number)". Example "Aircraft 3" the number on the after the words "Aircraft on the third line, designates which version of the engine your using, how much power & cost your paying per engine you add. If there isn't enough engines due to the weight of plane, the Aircraft will crash due to lack of power or speed not being set correctly. How Build Aircraft Aircraft require three basic things to fly. Vehicle Control Sign named "Aircraft" on top line, Engine sign that meant for Aircraft, correct blocks that will work with aircraft that won't weight too much for it to fly. ;Step 1 - Plan : Depending on size plot you are using, decide what you want the vehicle to do. Generally all vehicles have role. A fighter, usually is used to blow up other flying vehicles, a bomber is used drop bombs on vehicles or bases it flies over such as ships, tanks, faction bases, and Torpedo planes are intended to sink ships and also submarine if you can line up your weapon or attempt to use TDC with your Torpedo launcher. You also want think about how to protect your vehicle make it last long enough to blow up the enemy or a target. ;Step 2 - Look up pictures of vehicles : - One thing you can do is look pictures of real planes or whatever your want to do get idea on how your building. General rule is that you can't make a vehicle resemble a box on most navycraft servers. if your own private server, do what you'd like. REMEMBER: To check which way aircraft should be facing when you spawn it. Usually, with Hangar1 plots or bigger must face right direction or it won't fly right. Generally the Plot sign in Hangars plots is where the air vehicle will FACE, or is considered the front of the plane. Some players will built their aircraft facing different direction to get additional length. They tend to turn the vehicle after they spawn. Depending on your server rules, turning the vehicle can cause the spawners to be destroyed. Its recommended NOT TO DO THIS. ;Step 3 - Lay out a shape : Good thing to do is work on outside edges of the plane first. such as where the body (fuselage) of the plane is going to go, where your going sit or where your vehicle most important weapon, such as the Bomb Dropper will go and work around that to make your vehicle. ;Step 4 - Fill out the body : Remember you need signs for the Vehicle Control sign, and engine signs. Everything else is essentially up to you. Generally, aircraft are made out either wool or clay, most slab type blocks (except sandstone), and such as Hardened Clay (formerly known as Terracotta). Wood and glass, can be used, but not recommended to use them as your vehicle's main block to build it out of. You want think about protecting your important parts, like signs or weapons so their not destroyed immediately when hit. ;Step 5 - Test : Once you think your done. Select the plot (or just fly it if your in Survival/battleworld.) and see if the vehicle functions as intended. Remember, be careful about weight, and you may need more powerful engines signs to lift heavier blocks. Also be mindful how many blocks you add to your vehicle, some minecraft setups only allow for 2000 or less blocks on aircraft, less for a Helicopter. Construction Tips ;Armor your Vehicle's Belly : Most vehicles will be built from AA-Gun-able blocks, which are fairly not that hard to kill. Depending on the rules of your server, best thing to do is use Slabs on bell of the vehicle (the bottom part). Usually aa-guns can't quite break these slabs as easily. Giving your time to do your mission, before it's too late. ;Free Machine Guns/AA-Gun : Vehicle control signs for Aircraft have a special ability no other Vehicle Control Sign possess. It has built in AA-Gun, which allow for the pilot to be able to fire. For this to work, you need to make sure there no windows blocking your avatar's view. You may have block above you but not in front or on the sides. You may need adjust. The pictured F/A-52 Tallyhawk, on top of this page, is setup for the built-in AA-Gun to fire. ;Placement of Bomb Droppers : If your vehicle intended to be used as a Bomber, remember that Lapis block and the Dispenser block must their back be facing outward. Using certain texture packs, its REALLY hard tell where the "hole" is that coming from these blocks. When Bombs are activated, they appear 2 horizontally/sidways blocks away and 2 blocks below the dispenser/bomb dropper. if the bomb dropper is fully covered, it will result in vehicle exploding from the bomb you dropped. ;Cover Your Engine Signs : All engine signs are essentially wood, which is VERY breakable using AA-Guns or more powerful weapons. A rookie mistake is to place Engine signs on outside the vehicle. Its recommended to "hide" the engine sign or keep it not facing outwardly or be exposed from below the vehicle. This will keep you flying while your being shot up. ;Aircraft & Helicopter Signs : All vehicles have more than single sign on them. While depending your server, theme and so forth, these combinations are restricted. Example of usually is allowable is use of Helicopter and Aircraft Signs. Large vehicles can not fit in normal direction seen as forwards. They need to turn to launch, and then switch to Aircaft to fly. Such as example below. However, Aircraft using Helicopter signs can use this combination to LAND the vehicle safely, which is near difficult to do with only a Aircraft sign. Another use is using it as stationary firing platform launch torpedoes or missiles (if they are on your server) or hover over target and bomb after traveling quickly to a target using the Aircraft sign. Construction Note ;(Restrictive Blocks) : Some servers restrict number and type blocks used on the vehicle. The reasoning for these restrictions to allow for AA-Guns to damage aircraft for sake of game balance. AA-Guns can not damage solid/metal/rock base Minecraft blocks. Be sure to (if your not the owner) check the construction rules about them. Generally, No Natural blocks can be used, such as Water, Dirt, Dirt (Grass) blocks, Lava, etc. No are Solid blocks allowed, such as Iron, Ironore, Stone, Stone Brick, etc. Sand / powder base blocks are also forbidden as well, including their slab types. (Navycraft Reloaded is program to allow sandstone, sandbase-slabs on vehicles). This is addition to Illegal Blocks that can't be added to vehicle regardless what version Navycraft spigot is used. : Video Tutorial Related Links *Video Archives Category:Reference Guides